


Discovery

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Kiss, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, The very beginning, Twin Striders, Young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy at school makes Dirk question his sexuality and Dave decides to help his brother out with his first kiss at 3am. ~15 years old</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

“Dave? You still awake?”

“Huh?” came the sleepy reply.

“Nevermind.”

“Nah, now you got me up, asshole. Whaddya want?”

“Nothing. Nevermind.”

“Don’t make me come over there,” Dave threatened, casting a baleful eye across the room at his twin’s bed.

“Well... uh...” Dave waited for Dirk to collect his words. He must have been nervous if he didn’t have the conversation planned out before starting. Maybe he did, just needed the courage to go through with it. “You like girls, don’t you?”

“Yeah? I mean, I think I like this one girl. I’ve told you about Jade, right? Wild island girl that I started talkin’ to online? We traded pics a couple weeks ago and she’s real pretty. Got nice long dark hair and big green eyes. So bright they almost glow, ya know. And the cutest dimples when she smiles. And just talkin’ with her makes me wanna laugh. She calls me her coolkid. So yeah, I guess I like girls.”

“Do you like guys?”

“Egbert and I have been best friends for as long as I’ve known him.”

“Not like that. Do you think you like guys sorta like you like Jade.”

“Uh...” Dave fell into a contemplative quiet. He rolled onto his side to completely face Dirk who was still lying on his back, hands clasped over his stomach. “You like guys, don't ya?”

No answer came back.

“Dirk.”

Dave could hear the swallow Dirk took before replying. “I don’t know if I do.”

“Is there someone in particular you are talkin’ ‘bout?”

“Yes.”

“Who?” Silence. “Come on, I told you my crush.”

“The exchange student.”

“Exchange student... you mean that English kid?” Dirk nodded. “I guess he’s cute. Reminds me a little of Jade actually.”

“And I think I want to kiss him but... I don’t know if I like kissing guys. What if...” Dirk trailed off. But Dave picked up on his twin’s line of thought. Dirk liked to plan everything out to the very last detail if he could. Having that much uncertainty would paralyze Dirk. What if he planned everything out that led up to him asking English out and going on a date that ended with a goodnight kiss only to end up not enjoying the masculinity of the kiss? Dave could see the inherent logic to the issues Dirk was having. And English just announced that he would be returning home in two months so Dirk needed to act quickly in order to get everything set up.

Dave threw back the covers, slipped out of his bed, crossed the room, and crawled in next to Dirk. Dirk turned on his side to face him. They stared at each other for a while before Dave finally broke the silence.

“Well, are you gonna kiss me or not?”

Dirk didn’t answer immediately. Then he scooted closer to Dave’s position. He reached out a tentative hand and laid it on the side of Dave’s face. He leaned in to close the rest of the distance to lightly press his lips against Dave’s. Dave let him get comfortable before leaning into it himself. After a moment longer Dirk pulled back, dropping his hand between them.

“What do ya think?”

“You have girly lips.”

“Well, you have girly lips.”

“Brilliant comeback.”

“We’re twins, dumbass. Plus it’s like three in the mornin’. What the fuck are you even doin’ up?”

“I think I like it.”

“You only think?”

“Well, it was only one kiss.”

“Do ya see me goin’ anywhere?” Instead of waiting for an answer Dave leaned in and initiated the next kiss. It lasted a little longer than the first one. When Dave pulled away first, Dirk followed him and took the next kiss, pressing a little harder and making it a little more insistent. He reached out again and pulled Dave closer to him.

Dave wanted to smirk as the tips of their tongue met at the same time when they both had the same idea. Dirk pressed his forward when Dave retreated but left his lips parted. Dirk ran his tongue just on the inside of Dave’s lips. Dave teased him and coaxed him further in with playful brushes and light suction. Dirk readily agreed and pushed forward with both his tongue and his body until he was mostly laying on top of his brother. Dave took the chance to reach up to him, sliding his fingers into the soft blonde hair. Dirk took this as a sign to be bolder and set about exploring Dave’s mouth with his tongue. He traced over his teeth and across the roof of his mouth. Their tongues slid against each other as the kiss continues.

Dave felt Dirk’s hand palm against his chest. He enjoyed the heat coming from his brother through his shirt and arched off the bed a little, pressing himself into the touch. Dirk’s hips had him trapped so he couldn’t move very much but as he tried he felt something pressing back against him from underneath Dirk’s boxers. Not that he was faring very well in keeping his own hormones under control. But feeling Dirk’s erection was a clear indicator that Dirk liked to kiss boys. Case closed right? Dave was reluctant to call the experiment over however as the kiss felt really nice especially as Dirk sucked on his tongue a little.

The need for breath eventually forced them to part, leaving both of them panting a little. Neither said anything as red eyes met amber. Identical faces were flushed with pleasure. Dave felt Dirk’s heart beating fast and hard in his chest, synced with his own. He could see the wordless calculation of their actions and replied with a soft expression of acceptance. Dirk’s features softened as well as he dipped back down to capture Dave’s lips in another kiss. Soft presses shifted into an open mouth kiss with tongues darting against each other.

Dave shifted Dirk more directly on top of him and slipped an arm around his back. Dirk pulled back a little to suck and nibble on Dave’s lower lip, drawing a soft sound from Dave. They both paused at that and then Dirk repeated the action. Dave’s hands clenched against shoulder blade and hair. Dirk used a bit more teeth to experiment and garnered a greater reaction. He let the fleshy skin go and instead began laying down a trail of kisses the the column of Dave’s neck.

He started kissing the skin with just his lips, then he added small swipes of his tongue. Dave openly moaned when Dirk scraped lightly with the edge of his teeth. Dirk’s hand flew up to cover his mouth.

“Do you want to wake up Bro or D?” Dirk whispered harshly.

Dave shook his head and replied with a muffled, “Sorry.”

“Did it really feel that good?”

Dave nodded. “But don’t do it again. Don’t leave any marks.”

“Not there at least,” Dirk smirked causing Dave’s breath to hitch. Dirk returned to Dave’s neck slowly working his way down, tugging on the collar of the sleep shirt to expose his collar bone. When he got to point that he was sure that Dave could cover up any mark, he sucked at the skin. Dave gasped, but kept the sound quiet. Dirk worked the skin enough that he knew there would be a dark red mark tomorrow. He slid back up to Dave’s face, brushing himself against his twin’s body.

“I think you like kissin’ guys, Dirk.”

“It would seem so.”

“Good. Now you can ask that obnoxious kid out.”

“Thanks.” Dirk leaned his forehead again Dave’s. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Did you enjoy... kissing me?”

“Um, duh? I’m pretty sure there is a two person party goin’ on in our pants right now.”

“But what about Jade?”

“What about her? As you said, we have girly lips. Plus is not like I’ll be mackin’ on her anytime soon. Dunno if she’s ever been to the states, much less gonna come to Texas.”

“But you like kissing guys too?”

“I liked kissin’ you, doofus. Can use you for practice for when I can properly woo my girl. She’d prolly hit me for callin’ her my girl,” Dave frowned.

“You want to keep doing this?”

“Maybe not always at three in the fuckin’ mornin’, but I don’t see why the hell not. You gotta keep your own skills up while English is away. For now though,” Dave shoved Dirk off of him and slipped out of the bed, “you gotta plan your moves on the green eyed dork to convince him to sign up for every single exchange program that will bring him back to Houston,” he explained as he crawled into his own bed. “Shit! Sheets got cold. You fucker.”

Dirk chuckled at him and settled down into his own warm sheets. Dave was about to snarl back at him, then paused, and smacked his lips in a blow-away-kiss. Dirk smiled and returned one.

“Now go to sleep, jackass.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
